1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer which provides the display module with stable support and flat placed effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices have become an indispensable part of our daily life. With the fast development of touch technologies, most hand-held devices or electronic devices such as tablet PC, smart phone, and PDA now provide touch panels instead of mouse or keyboard as input devices, these devices are equipped with operating system supporting touch functions to enable intuitive and convenient operations.
As notebook PCs are usually equipped with QWERTY keyboards and touch pads for input functions and they also use operating system which does not support touch functions or interfaces which cannot recognize touch gestures, so few notebook PCs provide touch functions or designs in the past. However, as software vendors are rolling out new operating system which can support touch functions and people are becoming familiar with touch gestures required to operate tablet PCs or smart phones, it is now necessary for manufactures to provide touch functions on notebook PCs or even transform their notebook PCs into tablet PCs. Due to a certain weight of the display, when a user opens the display to a suitable angle relative to the base for touch operations, the display is kept in a fixed position by a reactive torsion of a pivot bearing between the display and the base; however, when the user touches the display, a torque generated by the applied force and the distance between the point of applied force and the pivot bearing would cause the display to vibrate back and forth, making it inconvenient for the user to perform any touch function and hard to see the display clearly. Furthermore, when the user applies too much force on the display, the display could topple and fall backwards without proper support, the display could be damaged to discourage the user to perform any touch function.
Therefore, a prior art technique discloses a support arm for supporting and pivotally connecting to the display.
In prior art technique such as Taiwan patent No. 1316666 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,184,263B1), a portable computer uses a sheet-like support element to support a display and to let the display slide relative to the computer body via guide grooves on both sides of the keyboard to stand upright. However, this design can only apply for tablet PCs which have their displays faced upwards in a normal state and is not suitable for notebook PCs which usually have their displays faced down and towards a keyboard when not in use.
Furthermore, if it is needed to flip the display at 180 degrees, this support element is easy to interfere the flipped operation of the display in structural so that the flipped operation may not be completed smoothly or the flat state of the display on the computer body is affected.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a structure of the portable computer which can smoothly rotate the display at 180 degrees to present different operation states and to provide a stable support and flat effect of the display.